1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water meters and is particularly directed to water meters which may be easily disassembled in the field without the necessity of resorting to separate or special purpose tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional water meters typically are comprised of a main case which encloses a compartment into which a measuring chamber is received through a suitable opening in the main case. A closure member is provided to close the opening in the main case and retain the measuring chamber in the compartment. A register mechanism is also provided to indicate the volummetric flow through the meter and usually a cover will also be provided which is movable to a position to cover the index of the register and to a position where the index of the register is exposed for reading. Typical of the prior art are the meters shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,246,250 to Hanks; No. 2,857,763; to Hague et al; No. 3,363,465; to Last; No. 3,662,600; and to Rosano, Jr. Each of these prior art patents show a main case within which is received a measuring chamber through an opening in the main case. A cover or closure member is provided to sealingly close the opening through which the measuring chamber is inserted into the main case. In the case of Hanks U.S. Pat. No. 2,246,250, the closure member 16 is retained in place by a ring of solder or rubber lodged in a groove provided in the main case. In the Hague et al patent the bottom plate 40 is held in position by bolts 48. In Last, the bottom body cover 62 is retained in position by means of a retainer ring 68 and in Rosano, Jr. the bottom plate 20 is threaded into the main case and apparently recesses are provided for a special spanner wrench to enable threaded withdrawal of the bottom cover from the main case. In each case a separate or special tool is required to remove the closure member in order to gain access to the interior of the meter. All of the meters show registers, the face of which is normally covered by a movable cover plate swingable between a position to cover the register or expose it for reading purposes.